Warriors - Drabbles
by Rodent2000XD
Summary: A group of one-shots just for our favourite felines! I hope to reach 100 Chapters; a mix of humour and angst, so please R&R or I'll set Tigerstar on you! (All suggestions are welcome, I'll always need your brilliant ideas).
1. Joining StarClan

**A/N: Thought I might start a Warriors drabbles series - why not? :D Most should be more humorous than this first one, but I'm not making any promises, and updates will probably not be frequent. I would love suggestions for chapters and some reviews (or I'll set Tigerstar on you!). DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, although I wish I did. Apologies if I accidentally write something that had already happened in the original books, I haven't yet read everything XD. And sorry for any mistakes.**

**Chapter 1: Joining StarClan**

Bluestar jerked awake; she was at Fourtrees, and as she looked around, she suddenly remembered what had happened to her. She stood, surprised that she could move so easily and no longer felt as old as she had before. Her fur was sleeker, and she gave a long stretch, her muscles rippling under her pelt. All of her wounds were gone, leaving no trace of them behind.

"Bluestar," said a familiar voice. Bluestar looked around, and her heart leapt when she saw the handsome RiverClan tom.

"Oakheart!" she purred, and the two of them touched noses, their tails twining themselves together. "I've missed you so much."

"The rest of your kin is here," he murmured, leading her to the Great Rock. There, padding over to her, was Moonflower, Snowfur, and Mosskit. The little kit scampered towards her, no longer stiff and lifeless with the cold that had taken Mosskit to StarClan.

"Mosskit!" meowed Bluestar, giving her an affectionate lick over her ears. "I'm so sorry, little one."

"Moonflower and Snowfur have taken care of me," squeaked the tiny kit. "It wasn't your fault, I do not blame you."

"So young and yet so wise." Snowfur rested her muzzle on Bluestar's head. "You have lead your Clan well, but now it is time for fire to carry on what you have so bravely done."

"Fire will save the Clan," Bluestar murmured. "I should have had faith in StarClan all along."


	2. Pinched

**Chapter 2: Pinched**

A loud yowl split the air, and Shellheart leapt to his paws. It had come from the direction of the river, and as the RiverClan warrior sprinted towards the sound, he heard splashing in the water.

Thrusting his way through the reeds, he paused as he took in the sight before him: his son and apprentice, Oakpaw, stood with his hind paws in the slow-moving river, his eyes narrowed in pain. He held up his right forepaw, blinking at it in shock.

"What happened?" Shellheart demanded, skidding to a halt.

"My paw!" Oakpaw wailed, waving his hurt paw in his father's face. Shellheart looked at it more closely, and noticed that a small crab was clinging onto Oakpaw's right paw with its strong pincers, refusing to let go. As much as his apprentice seemed to be in pain, Shellheart couldn't help purring in amusement.

"You'd better come back to camp and see Brambleberry," he advised, his eyes sparkling.

Oakpaw scowled at him, and limped out of the river on three legs, making sure to kick water in Shellheart's face as he went.

Back at camp, Hailstar was waiting with Brambleberry outside the medicine cat's den. The other warriors and apprentices stared at Oakpaw in confusion as he limped over to Brambleberry and held out his paw, the crab still holding on for dear life. Brambleberry gave a _mrrow _of amusement as she sniffed at the crab.

"Keep still," she mewed, and carefully bit down on the crab. It's shell splintered, and it dropped onto the ground with a small thud.

"Thanks," meowed Oakpaw gratefully, going to lick his sore paw.

"Don't!" Brambleberry mewed quickly. "Rinse it in the river first, just in case. This is the first time this has ever happened in RiverClan, but it should be okay."

Oakpaw nodded, and passed Shellheart on his way back to the water. "Better?" his father asked.

The apprentice nodded, but still scowled at Shellheart. "Don't come with me unless you want to be pushed into the river," he retorted. Shellheart purred and gave his son's ear an affectionate lick.

"I'll come with you," he murmured.

**A/N: What do you think? Worthy of a review? Please?**


End file.
